


MalO just wants a friend

by Chef_Rowl



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chef_Rowl/pseuds/Chef_Rowl
Summary: FREE! Never settle for those awkward feelings of being alone ever again. MalO is an exciting and interactive experience that will keep you engaged and intrigued. Be part of the new craze that is quickly becoming the next social substitute. Remember, the more you participate, the more MalO will engage you. Enjoy!- Excerpt from Archival Document 1471-01
Relationships: SCP-1471-A (SCP Foundation)/Narrator
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	MalO just wants a friend

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [MalO всего лишь хочет друга](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617549) by [MaxBaik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxBaik/pseuds/MaxBaik)



There’s something almost magical about a cell phone. I mean, yeah, it’s a mundane piece of technology today, but even twenty years ago it sounded like science fiction. Now, the world is at your fingertips.

The thing about the world, though, is that it has a lot of strangeness in it. A lot of things that are difficult or impossible to understand.

Like Malo. I don’t understand her at all. I don’t even know if Malo is even a “her.”

See, there was this app I stumbled across. I’ve been stuck at home for two full weeks due to the whole virus quarantine nonsense, and I’ve been lonely. This app—I think it was just called “Malo”—sounded like it was supposed to be like a dating app alternative. I thought it might be a joke, or one of those virtual girlfriend games. But no.

Instead, Malo has been sending me pictures. Through text.

Now, it’s not weird that an app got my phone number. I did get it off the store, after all; it must have gone through the vetting procedures to get published, and your number is synced to the store. That’s fine and normal.

What’s weird is that I’m not getting the texts from a number. You know how when someone texts you for the first time, it just lists their cell number? With Malo, there was no number. It was like she was already a contact in my phone, but there’s no entry for her.

Plus, when you install an app, you’re able to find it. I can’t find Malo anywhere on my phone. No icon, no download history... I couldn’t even find anything when I plugged it into my computer and went digging through the program files.

So this phantom app has been texting me pictures of Malo (I assume). The pictures are taken all over town: on the side of main street, at the mall, at the university campus. I get a new one every few hours, and Malo is in every one. Sometimes close to the camera, sometimes way in the background.

She’s... I don’t know. At a glance, she looks like a goth furry with way too much money—does that make sense? A large but slender body covered in long black fur, a tail that falls just past her knees, and a dog skull over her face. Or maybe the skull  _ is  _ her face. Her eyes are big and blank and silver, tucked deep into the eye-holes of the skull; it feels like she can see me through the picture. Those were spooky at first, but now I think they’re really pretty.

No, her appearance isn’t the scary part. The scary part is that she’s been following me.

See, at first I thought the app was a gimmick, that it read my phone’s GPS and took Google street-view images of popular nearby locations and photoshopped Malo into them. But soon the pictures were too consistent, too  _ correct _ . Malo didn’t look photoshopped in: the light playing off her silky fur was too perfect, the shadow she cast was too complex to be edited in. And then interiors started coming. Yesterday, I got a picture of her in my English class, sitting in my chair, gazing out the window like I do when the lecture drags on. This morning, she was in my favorite sandwich shop, holding up a menu and pointing at my ‘wich of choice.

This isn’t some gimmick, there’s no way to fake this kind of thing. She knows where I go and what I like. And she’s been getting closer. 

The first day I had her, she’d be on the roadside or in big public places that everyone visits. But as the days have gone by, her pictures have been closer to my routine. My workplace, my sandwich shop, my university classes. This afternoon, I got a selfie of her in front of my house. She had a peace sign up, striking a cute pose, but the cuteness was totally lost on me. The camera was focused on my bedroom window.

I just got a new one. She’s sitting in my car, pretending that she’s driving even though it’s sitting on the driveway right now. She looks like she’s having fun... 

Like, yeah, obviously I’m scared, but I don’t think she’s evil. There are all sorts of stories about cryptids that stalk and terrorize their victims, right? But if she was trying to scare me, I don’t think she’d be posing like a high school girl in selfies, or acting like a racing driver in my car.

Maybe she wants to be friends, but can’t just be straightforward about it...

***

I decided to let things play out, but I’m kinda wishing I hadn’t.

I kept checking my phone whenever Malo sent me a new picture, and I started seeing myself in them. She would be walking behind me when I go get the mail, or sitting on my bed while I’m on my computer. I spin around to look as soon as I get the picture, but she’s not there.

To be honest, I almost wish she was.

My nerves are fraying. The pictures of Malo are more and more daring. The last one was a close-up of me sitting at my desk while she gave me bunny ears. I practically jumped out of my skin when I saw that one. And now I feel like I’m seeing her out of the corner of my eye. Though, obviously, she isn’t there when I turn to look. If she was, at least I wouldn’t feel like I’m losing my mind.

I can’t bring myself to stop looking at the pictures, though. Call it morbid curiosity, call it loneliness, call it delusion, but I’m starting to like her. I actually look forward to the next picture.

***

This morning gave me a fright. I woke up to a picture from Malo sitting on my bed, looking at me while I slept. I’d basically gotten used to this stuff already, so I didn’t mind. She looked wistful, almost affectionate. I dunno, maybe I’m projecting onto the dog-skull face.

But when I got out of the shower, I went to the sink to brush my teeth like always. When I looked up into the mirror, she was standing behind me.

I screamed and fell to the floor. She was gone but my heart was racing. I had to get ice for my cheek that I smacked into the tile. Everybody else was already at work, so at least I didn’t embarrass myself.

Getting stalker-ish pictures is one thing, this is a whole different level.

While eating lunch several hours later, I got another picture. I was so nervous, the familiar  _ ding  _ made me jump. Nearly choked on my mouthful of Special K. I almost didn’t look, but I felt like I was committed now. In for a penny, right?

The camera was outside the kitchen window, looking in at me sitting at the counter with a spoon in my mouth. Malo was standing behind me, leaning over my shoulder and staring into the cereal bowl. I looked up at the window, and could just make out Malo’s reflection in it. She also looked up, saw me staring, and waved shyly. I spun around to look for her, but she wasn’t there. When I turned back, her reflection was gone too.

I don’t know which is worse. That this... creature is stalking me, or that I’m actually hoping to see her for real.

***

The morning after, she was there in the bathroom mirror again. I jumped when she appeared, but at least I didn’t fall down again.

“Uh... hi, Malo,” I said.

Her ears perked up on top of her dog-ish head and her tail started to wag. It was really cute. She waved back and opened her mouth, but no sound came. She closed it again and held her hands to her chest nervously.

“You really startled me yesterday.” I was speaking slowly, desperately trying to keep my voice from shaking. My mind reeled as it tried to comprehend this crazy situation.

Malo held her hands out, palms together, and bowed her head in apology. I figured she couldn’t actually speak, and gestures were the best she could do. I kicked myself for never taking that ASL class.

“I’m going to get dressed. No peaking, okay?” I said as I slowly started to move towards my room. Malo rolled her head and covered her mouth, as if she was giggling at me.

To be honest, I’m not sure why I spoke to her like a twitchy enemy in a war movie. She hadn’t done anything particularly threatening—aside from the whole stalking thing, I mean. I was just trying to suppress my fear.

I’ve gotten over myself by now. My assumption was right... or mostly right, at least. 

She followed me around the house for the rest of the day. Appearing in mirrors and other reflective surfaces, and in the corner of my eye. She never made any indication that she wanted to hurt or even scare me. If anything, it seemed like she was as lonely as I was. So we just... hung out.

I got a spare hand mirror from my mom’s bathroom and propped it up on my desk. In it, I could see Malo sitting on my bed behind me while I worked on my computer. I would say stuff to her, and she’d make hand motions in reply. Sometimes, she would point at the screen, and I would explain whatever I was doing. She listened intently, mouth slightly open, to whatever boring nonsense I spouted. It was... nice, honestly.

After a few hours of work, I stretched and asked Malo if she wanted something from the kitchen. She cocked her head at me, regarding me with something like amusement. I shook my head. “Sorry, I forgot you’re not, you know, really there. I’m gonna get a drink, it just felt right to offer.”

She giggled at me, then held up two fingers.

“You want what I’m having?”

She nodded.

“Alrighty, one glass of ice water coming right up.”

Coming back from the kitchen, a glass of water in each hand, it struck me just how bizarre my day had turned out.

When I set her glass down on the little table next to my bed, I caught a glimpse out of the corner of my eye. She was applauding me, though I couldn’t tell if she was being sarcastic.

“Be nice, I went all the way to the kitchen for this water,” I laughed as I sat down at my desk again. “You should be thanking me!”

She stood from her now-habitual seat on my bed and bowed deeply as I watched her in the mirror.

“Oh you flatterer,” I said, and we both giggled.

The next four hours passed in much the same way. Chatting and gesturing back and forth through the day as I worked.

It’s important—to me, at least—to mention that the pictures never stopped coming. Even though Malo was sitting right behind me, she would text me a new photo every few hours. I would turn around when they came to see if she would stay put, but no dice. It’s like, every time I lay eyes on where she should be, she disappears.

Like, at one point she stood and walked out of my room. I saw her leave in my periphery, but when she came back a few minutes later I looked up out of reflex, and there was nothing to see. It’s unsettling.

The pictures have been cute, though. They were mostly of her standing over me doing goofy things while I remained totally oblivious. 

One, though, I actually saved to my phone. It was from a moment where I leaned back in my chair to take a quick breather from staring at my project. Malo was sitting in my lap, curled up tightly, with her head tucked under my chin. She’s normally around seven feet tall, but she looked so small and comfortable there...

When I got that one, I looked at her in the mirror, pretending to be nonchalant. “Hey, Malo,” I started, holding up my phone. “Were you just...?”

She held a hand against her chest and opened her mouth, as if to say, “how scandalous.”

“You know, I actually really like this one.” I looked down at the phone and saved the photo. “You’re really cute here. Not that you’re not cute all the time!” I hastily added.

Malo covered her face and... blushed? Can a skull face blush? I’m sure I saw it turn pink.

When I finished work for the day, I went to take the pile of dishes that had slowly accumulated on my desk back to the kitchen. When I grabbed Malo’s glass of water, it was empty. I stared at it, a little perplexed. I could see her in my periphery, watching me. “Hey, I didn’t know you could actually drink.”

She shrugged, exaggerating the gesture so I could more easily make it out while looking away.

“Do you need to eat and drink?”

She shook her head.

“Can you? Do you like to?”

She paused, then nodded energetically.

“I’m gonna make dinner, I’ll leave some extra for you.”

On the way to the kitchen, I could swear I heard her padding along behind me.

***

Dinner was basic but tasty (mac and cheese with sausage), and as promised, I set aside a bowl and spoon for Malo while I ate on the couch. I put on a show I’d been meaning to catch up on, and settled down to doze the afternoon away.

My phone  _ ding _ -ed, and I picked it up to find a new text from Malo. I thought that was weird, because it came much sooner after the last one than usual.

The picture showed me at the stove, preparing dinner. And Malo, standing next to me, leaning down to nuzzle against my cheek, as if kissing me. I stared at the photo, stunned and unsure how to feel.

I felt my cheeks redden.

“Hey... Malo? Do you, uh...”

I looked over the back of the couch towards the kitchen, and saw Malo sitting at the counter, messily eating the mac I made for her. Saw her! Directly, with my own eyes, not in a mirror this time.

She looked up at me as I stared, and waved shyly.

I waved back, too surprised to not.

“Is... is it good?” I asked dumbly.

She nodded happily, throwing a thumbs-up my way.

“Ah, cool, glad you like it.” I forced a smile at her then laid back down, processing.

Now, yes, I had been quietly wishing for this moment, but it still took me by surprise. I honestly had expected her to be stuck in reflections for... well, for as long as she stuck around, however long that would be. How could I not be shocked by seeing her there? I haven’t been so startled since she first appeared in my bathroom mirror.

I calmed down soon, though. I peaked over the couch back, and she was still sitting in the kitchen, licking the last bits of cheese sauce from the bowl. I stood and walked over to her.

“Hi,” I said, like a dumbass, like a dumbass who hadn’t been hanging out with her for the last day and a half.

She looked up at me, her snout stained orange, and grinned widely. She still made no sound, even as she smacked her chops and licked cheese from her bare teeth.

“Let me get that for you,” I said, and went to wipe the end of her nose with my sweater sleeve.

As soon as I would’ve touched her, though, she vanished.

“Still shy?” I asked the empty room, looking around for a reflection, but I didn’t see her for the rest of the night. Even the photos stopped coming.

***

When I woke the next morning, I rolled over in bed and suddenly felt itchy. I pulled back my blanket and saw that one side of my bed was littered with black hairs.

“Malo?” I asked out loud, again to no answer. I grabbed my phone, hoping for a new picture from her. 

I had five. All were pretty similar, though obviously taken some time apart.

The first was of me on the couch while I was watching Netflix last night. I was lying sideways, head on the armrest. Malo was standing behind the couch, leaning on the back, and reaching down to stroke my cheek with the back of her hand. The next was still of the couch, but now Malo was lying behind me, arm wrapped over my chest.

The third picture was a little silly. I was brushing my teeth with a tired look on my face, completely oblivious to Malo who was hugging me tightly, eyes closed as she nuzzled the top of my head.

The last two were of the two of us in bed together. At first, she sat on the foot of my bed and gazed at me. Then crawled under the blanket and slept with me, her forehead almost touching mine.

I was hit with such a strong wave of affection I had to look away. I know it sounds weird, but in that moment, I felt more loved than I could ever remember feeling.

When I looked up, Malo was standing in the middle of my room. She was wringing her hands, and looking away shyly. Her ears flinched when I sat up in bed. “Hey, good morning, Malo.”

She finally looked at me, and smiled.

“Do you... want to snuggle some more? I don’t have much work today,” I asked, holding the blankets open.

She hesitated, then slowly crawled back into bed with me. She was so soft and fluffy. I buried my face in the fur under her chin, so happy that I could finally touch her. Her strong arms snaked around my waist and gently pulled me close. I think I could hear her purring.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! This style was a first for me, but I like how it turned out.  
> I know first-person perspectives are typically shunned on AO3 so thanks for getting to the end lol.
> 
> I recently got into the SCP Archives podcast, and started looking into SCP fanart and wiki articles. I found a lot... i mean A LOT of art of SCP-1471, so, naturally, I looked up the entry. My heart skipped a beat when I saw the photo in the archive, but while reading, the idea started growing on me. Plus, considering how *ahem* titilating most of the fan art was, I couldn't stop thinking about it. The picture is perfect, imo, 'cause at a glance it's a real spooky creature. But when I actually Look at it, it stops being scary and starts looking friendly and attractive.  
> I dunno, maybe I'm just lonely.


End file.
